Wake Up Call
by trigger12
Summary: Another naughty short story. Jake and Callie are married and have the time of their lives ahead of them, and the best way to pass time is to celebrate. WARNING: Graphic sex.


_This is another naughty piece, it is allot more graphic then the last one I did and I'm still playing around on words. This will be my last one for awhile. Enjoy! and please review, and I just edited today._

* * *

It was a beautiful day in Megakat City. Jake Clawson and Callie Briggs have been married for three years and are now living together in an apartment across town. They are still madly in love with each other and express it as often as they can.

Jake was still sleeping in the master bed which was big enough to hold four people. Callie had just gotten off the phone in the kitchen with the Mayor and had good news to tell her husband. She was wearing a white housecoat she had just changed into, since she had just gotten out of the shower, and walked over to a sleeping Jake with the biggest smile on her face.

"Jake!" She called out in her lovely voice, "I've got some good news." He never stirred. She sighed and smiled in amusement. She reached down with her fingers and started scratching his left ear. Jake was soon purring. Callie giggled and rolled her eyes but didn't stop scratching his ear. The pleasant feeling coming from the back of his ear woke him up with a smile that was as big as hers, "Yes honey?" He murmured ending with a yawn, as he rubbed his eyes.

"Guess what! I've got a chance at being elected for Mayor next year!" She told him excitedly.

"That's great!" Jake blurted in pleased surprise as he shot to a seated position. "How did that happen?"

Callie smirked and said, "I just got off the phone with Mayor Manx and he's told me he's gotten tired of acting like a real estate agent and fund raiser for this city so he said I should run for Mayor next term. He'll back my nomination. Right now it looks like I'm a shoe in!"

Jake took her paw that was still scratching his ear and kissed the fingertips. "I'm glad the city will have an intelligent Mayor for once." He said, truly happy for her.

Callie blushed, flattered. "Thanks sweetheart." She purred.

"And we'll also have a beautiful, organized, and sweet one." He continued, nuzzling her paw with his face.

"Stop. You're too sweet." She giggled as she pulled her paw away, "I think this deserves a celebration."

"You're absolutely right!" Jake agreed, "Any ideas where you want to go?"

Callie shrugged. "I don't really know right now. I'll think of something later, but right now all I want to do is be with you." She said with a throaty purr as she leaned toward him.

"That can be arranged." Jake replied with a wicked gleam in his eyes.

Jake took her waist in his strong paws and lifted her up and onto his chest. She grinned at him then gave him a deep kiss. Their tongues lapped over each other and they licked each others lip as they purred. Callie broke the kiss, or rather the tongue dueling, and gave him a naughty look. Smirking, she climbed back off him. His face was confused but cleared when she asked, "Would you mind if we had our celebration right here?"

"Sounds perfect to me!" Jake answered with a smirk to match hers.

Giving him a seductive look, Callie slowly undid the buttons of her housecoat, capturing Jake's undivided attention. She spread the coat open to reveal that she wasn't wearing anything underneath. His attention was riveted to the sight of her plump breasts and luscious curves. She let the housecoat slide off her shoulders to pool on the floor at her feet.

"Do you like what you see?" She asked huskily.

"Hmm, of course I do..." He said, his voice dropping to a deeper tone sending shivers down her spine. "Now this is my kind of celebration." He purred.

She swayed her hips as she came back to the bed and hovered over Jake as if he was her prey, her breasts swinging over him temptingly. He gave a dark chuckle and reached up to caress her cheek with his thumb. She purred at his tender attention. "Mine too!" She cooed.

Callie peeled the blanket off him and slipped a leg over his torso and pushed him down as she straddled his waist. She leaned down and began licking his throat, working her way down his well built chest. While she was busy, Jake caressed and scratched her back then played with her tail. She shivered in anticipation but kept going downwards. She moved down his washboard stomach and gave it some playful nibbles.

When she found the front of his boxers she noticed there was a bulge forming in them. They were the only thing he was wearing and the only thing keeping her from the prize inside.

Jake felt her slender fingers grab his waistband and begin to pull off his boxers. He raised his hips a bit to aid her and soon they were off and on the floor. His erection sprung free as he looked down at her and asked playfully, "Like what you see, love?"

She lowered her head between his legs to take a closer look. "Oh yes, but seeing is not all I like." She answered in the same erotic tone.

Callie placed her paws on his hips and started kissing the head of his length, causing her lover to shiver and moan upon the contact of her lips. She didn't just kiss however, she licked, nibbled, and touched it as much as she wished.

Jake's head fell back against the pillow as he moaned again and continued to pet the curious shekat between his thighs.

But didn't curiosity kill the kat?

She noticed his appreciation and gave one last lick before raising up and licking her lips. "If you think that was good, just wait, I'm only getting warmed up." She assured him coyly.

Parting her lips, Callie took him into her mouth, causing his purrs to turn into moans. Pleased at the response, she moved her head up and down, rhythmically sliding him in and out as she pressed her tongue along the underside of her meal. Jake was suddenly rendered dizzy, this was nice, very nice. He showed his appreciation by burying his fingers into her golden blond hair and tugging gently.

She giggled in triumph while her mouth was still full, the vibration causing yet another moan from her husband. Callie then decided to have a little more fun with him by using one of her paws to play around with his 'marble sack', gently squeezing and rolling them in her fingers. He nearly bucked his hips from the incredible sensations she was pulling from his body. She was driving him completely crazy. He didn't know how much more he could take, then she picked up the pace and his claws came out and clutched the bed beneath him. His body tightened.

Callie knew she had him, he was writhing and groaning as she moved faster on him and added a purr to drive him further around the bend. He swelled even bigger in her mouth as she sensed him reaching the end.

This was way too much and too soon, Jake couldn't just let her finish him. He wanted to last longer and now he would take his turn, he wanted revenge. He pulled her head upward, forcing his swollen member to slide from her lips. Callie was startled by the sudden action but he told her why before she could ask, still half out of breath of course, "Mmm... No more, let me return the favor first."

Callie grinned eagerly, knowing what he meant, and turned her body until her thighs were on either side of his head presenting her dripping entrance to his face while she once more took him back into her mouth.

Pleased he could return her wonderful attention, he set to licking her nether lips. Her hips bounced a bit in excitement. He grinned and placed his paws on either side of her thighs to hold her steady. Just like her torture of him earlier, he also kissed, nibbled, and opened her hot lips up to more of his affections with two of his fingers.

The only sounds in the room now were purrs, soft moans, and loud slurping sounds.

Not satisfied with just licking her outer area, he pressed his lips against her entrance and slipped his tongue inside her and along her inner walls, plunging his tongue in and out to match the rhythm she was employing on his pole. She nearly stopped what she was doing when his attentions became too intense.

He didn't stop and she didn't want him to be left behind so she panted for breath then returned to her task. It became a race to see who was going to win the prize. Jake was determined it would be him. He scratched the base of her tail, which was very sensitive, making her moan even louder which of course vibrated through his swelled flesh to him. He gasped from the incredible feeling.

Jake continued to lap her up, she tasted so addictive. He could easily resist the urge to come now since he was preoccupied with attending to her pleasure. His wife was obviously appreciating his generous offer. She could barely keep her senses as she desperately tried to keep up with him, but he was too good, and she needed to breathe. So she slid him from her mouth and rested her head on his thigh as the sensation was getting overwhelming, almost to the point she was about to lose it.

Then finally, what really did her in was the purring he added to his work. That was it! His ears were filled with the cry of pure bliss as her climax rushed over her like an ever consuming tidal wave. Jake lapped up as much honey as he could from her and there was a lot of it. When she came down from her high, she turned back around so she was face to face with her lover again. She was panting for breath as she laid her head on his chest.

"Tasty." Jake purred as he licked his lips again, panting slightly and still tasting her honey.

Callie was flattered again, but she still wanted to have fun, and maybe have her own taste of victory. "I'm not the only one, lover." She told him, giving him a deep kiss so that they could taste each other. He groaned appreciatively in response.

She released the kiss and turned back to her original task. She lowered her lips back down on to his hot pole and sucked it hard, drawing a shocked moan from him. He let her do what she wanted to this time, and she wanted to taste him and to bring him pleasure to match her own. Very quickly she brought him to the brink again. His member hot and hard and quivering in her mouth.

What finally set him off was her purring around her swollen mouthful and her gentle paw cupping his furry sack, which caused him to shut his eyes tightly and grit his teeth while he growled and groaned. His member swelled even more then exploded as his climax hit hard. Callie was rewarded with the delicious gush of his hot Pearl white nectar. After she swallowed all that he expelled, she slid his pole from her lips and licked them clean, enjoying the taste of him.

Smirking in pleased triumph, she moved back up to his face to kiss him hungrily, allowing them to taste each other again. They kissed and tongue dueled for a few minutes before she pulled away with a sigh and rested her head on his shoulder.

"You're too good to me Callie." He purred after catching his breath. He tenderly carded his fingers through her hair idly.

"I know, but it's only fair." She sighed enjoying his affection. She glanced down at his erection that was surprisingly still a little hard. "So, you up for more?" She asked coyly.

Jake answered with a simple smirk which was her cue. He attempted to flip them over but she resisted and kept him pinned by sitting up and pressing down on his shoulders. Smirking back at him, she positioned her herself over his lap and impaled herself to the hilt on him. They moaned at the feeling together upon completion.

Firmly seated, Callie began an easy rhythm, moving him in and out of her body. Smiling up at his wife, he ran his paws up and down her body and played with her breasts to her extreme pleasure. He enjoyed watching her, pleasing her, and feeling her so much that he wished it could last forever.

To increase her pleasure, he extended his claws and carefully drew them down her back making her shiver and moan hungrily. She arched her back giving him more access to her breasts which he took full advantage of. He sucked and nibbled and licked in that very order on one nipple then the other, and vice versa.

Callie sighed and rolled her eyes as his attention sent ripples of pleasure through her body. He was too kind. She began to increase her speed and added a swirl of motion to her hips that enhanced the pleasure for Jake.

Not able to take much more of that, Jake moved to his knees forcing Callie to wrap her legs around his waist to stay impaled on his erection. He now took her waist in his paws and moved her up and down on him while taking her mouth in a hard kiss.

His wife tried to cry out but was muffled by his demanding, possessive, hungry kisses, and what made her want to scream was the maddening rhythm he had set as he held onto her tightly and proceeded to give her the ride of her life. His breathing became more harsh and she squirmed frantically as they neared the end.

Soon, they arched their backs in orgasmic tension, which took them over completely. Callie cried out in pure bliss as she released around him and Jake grunted as he emptied himself inside her.

After a few more minutes of trembling together they finally collapsed back down to earth. This time, Jake was on top of her on the bed.

"That . . . " Callie said, panting in sated joy. "...Was absolutely amazing!"

"I aim to please." Jake said as he ran his fingers through her long, beautiful hair.

"God I love you Jake." She said, staring into his eyes.

"Love you to Callie." He purred, "Any idea what you want to do now?"

Callie only cared about his company, nothing else, and answered in one simple word. "Sleep."

Chuckling, he gently pulled out of her, grabbed the pillows then pulled the blanket back over them. He spooned her body, wrapping his arms around her waist then watched for a bit as she fell asleep. Satisfied, he allowed himself to follow her into blissful slumber.

END.


End file.
